


Safety

by Brandnewandancient



Series: Dredd [3]
Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like you've seen better days, Rookie."</p>
<p>She wheezed out a laughed, blinked the grit away in her eyes. "Yeah," she agreed, wincing as he applied a pressure bandage to her side. Fire lanced through her, almost worse than the initial bullet itself. "Perps?" she questioned, saw his frown deepen as he applied the field dressing and the medical gel to seal the wound.</p>
<p>"Backup is inbound to deal with them. Judge in distress takes priority."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Sternhammer. Judges didn't go in there and expect to come out alive.  So when she found herself on the wrong side of a gun and slowly bleeding out, left for dead on the floor of some flophouse, hearing the low, familiar grunt from Dredd's throat was like music to her ears. He rolled her over, tugging down the zipper of her coat and pushing her undershirt up to inspect the damage. "You look like you've seen better days, Rookie."

She wheezed out a laughed, blinked the grit away in her eyes. "Yeah," she agreed, wincing as he applied a pressure bandage to her side. Fire lanced through her, almost worse than the initial bullet itself. "Perps?" she questioned, saw his frown deepen as he applied the field dressing and the medical gel to seal the wound.

"Backup is inbound to deal with them. Judge in distress takes priority," his hands were surprisingly gentle as he tugged her tank back into place and stood, watching as she pushed herself into a sitting position, swaying as the blood rushed to her head and made her dizzy. He pulled out his Lawgiver, sweeping the area to make certain it was still secure. "You gonna make it, Rookie?"

She nodded and tried to get her legs under her, but she felt clumsy and weak. "Heh, yeah. I'll make it. Sir," she added as their backup approached them with their weapons drawn.

"Babysitting again, Dredd?" The taller of the two called, O’Neal his badge said, his lips drawn up in a smirk. She could feel the hostility coming off of him in waves and remembering their previous encounter with Lex, Chan, and Kaplan in Peach Trees, reached for her own weapon lying on the floor beside her. Dredd noticed and looked for the source of her precaution, his fingers tightening imperceptibly around his pistol as suspicion set in.

"Can't leave my partner lying in a puddle of her own blood, can I?" he growled, stepping menacingly to the side, instinctively moving into a position to cover his injured colleague.

"I suppose not, but tell her she can lower weapon," said the stockier man, Flint his badge proclaimed, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"I don't think so," she ground out, forcing herself to her feet. Her communicator squawked, the voice of a dispatcher coming through loud and clear, "Anderson, backup is en route. Stay alive until they arrive."

"Oh, shit," O’Neal cursed, squeezing the trigger, and peppered the wall beside her with an erratic burst of gunfire. She returned fire, but Dredd had already emptied a clip into the other man and dropped him easily. His partner was more troublesome, diving into cover as Anderson let loose a barrage of bullets in his direction. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, lending her strength she didn't have as Dredd moved to a flanking position.

"Dirty Judges sicken me," she growled, lobbing a flash bang towards him to drive him from cover.

A grunt and a scoff were her reply and the sounds of boots crunching on gravel, "Tell me that when you've been on the streets for 20 years, kid." She faltered and tripped over a rock she hadn’t seen, falling to her knees and saving herself from his return fire.

Dredd growled as he made his approach from the side, he knew Anderson was making herself a target, buying him time and he didn't like it. When the other man twisted to fire from behind his cover, he took his opportunity, laying down a spray of bullets that slammed through the armored jacket and sending him sprawling across the floor. He stepped over him, putting one last bullet in his back to make sure he was truly down as he headed back towards his partner.

"Your friends play so nicely with others," she muttered, letting out a deep sigh of relief when she saw him step into the open.

"They are jealous of my rugged good looks," he rumbled, offering her a hand and helping her to her feet once more.

She blinked and snorted in surprise, staring at him for a long moment as she processed his response. "Did you just… was that a joke? Sir?" her eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at him. She felt his hand slide down her back and his fingers tense around her waist just as his lips twisted in what for him was probably a smile, if he knew how. "Never mind, just help me get out of here."

His frown deepened and he felt her arm slip around him as she leaned heavily into him, “We should stay here until the situation is contained,” he muttered, feeling her hips bump his with each shuffling step she took.

“I know. Just get me back to my bike, I’ll sit there while you go in guns blazing. Or we can just let our backup handle it.” She could sense his frustration, his desire to help her and his desire to dispense justice to the gang that had nearly killed her. She relaxed a little when she glimpsed the exit, a team of four Judges sweeping towards the elevator and a medi-van waiting just outside.

“Let’s get you patched up,” he said finally, ignoring the strange looks they got from their peers. She nodded and limped her way toward the waiting medic. She scowled at them as they pumped her full of pain meds and antibiotics and sent her on her way. She could practically feel Dredd raise an eyebrow behind his tinted visor when she moved towards her Lawmaster and with a scowl, climbed on behind him instead.

It was a short and quiet ride back to the Hall of Justice as their shifts had ended about an hour ago. She was grateful. Falling face first into her pillow seemed like the best possible idea, but he might have other ideas. She dozed, waking with a start at the sudden silence when he cut the engine. She glanced around and realized they were in the garage, the all too familiar location of his parking spot looming around them.

She grit her teeth, she really needed to stop relying on others to get her bike back instead of hitching rides with Dredd all the time. Her vision swam and she swayed slightly, the cocktail of meds mixing in her system making her unsteady, almost more so than the blood loss. She felt his hand on her elbow, steering her towards the elevator.

“Dredd.” Her voice was a husky whisper, her helmet abandoned on the back of his bike and her breasts pressing into his chest, crowding him in the small space. “I could have died today,” her teeth worried her lower lip. “Actually, that seems to be a frequent occurrence,” she added thoughtfully, her brown eyes slightly glazed as she tilted her head to the side. “We should…make sure we’re using our downtime to the fullest,” her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips and a slight flush brightened her cheeks.

“You are intoxicated,” he stated blunted, gently pushing her away and pausing for a moment when he realized he’d selected his floor with the intention of taking her to his room for the night. He shook his head and ushered her through the door before they were seen. When he turned to face her, a chuckle bubbled between her lips as she reached up and removed his helmet. Her eyes gleamed when they met his and with a smirk, she rose up on her toes and pressed those lips to his.

It was a hungry kiss, her teeth biting and tugging at his lips, her tongue pushing through to invade the hot cavity of his mouth. She groaned deep in her throat and he mimicked the sound as her arms wrapped around his neck and the full length of her body pressed firmly against his.

"I want you, Dredd," she breathed against his mouth. "I want you to make me feel alive," her hips undulated beneath his hands, her pelvis rubbing against his with a smooth whisper of the material of their pants between them. Her breath caught in her throat when he walked her backwards until she was firmly pressed against a wall, his mouth fastened against the soft skin of her neck, his tongue swiping hotly against her pulse beating beneath the surface.

She gasped and dug her fingers into the short cap of hair still damp with sweat, tugging hard enough to draw a hiss of pain from him. His hands slid down the curve of her back, cupping the globes of her ass, lifting her slightly so her belly rubbed against the erection straining at his pants.

She groaned and angled her head, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, the strangled noise she made when he returned the favor was muffled against his skin. Lust coiled hot and slick in her belly, the need to feel him buried inside her overwhelming as she tugged at his zipper and pushed at his jacket, her fingers fumbling with the heavy buckle of his belt. When her fingertips pressed against skin and muscle, she heard his hiss of pleasure, felt his teeth tugging at the lobe of her ear.

Her jacket hit the ground as he pushed it from her shoulders, her tank was lifted and tossed aside and her pants slithered down her legs after he flipped her belt and fly open. Her thighs parted and she moaned when his fingers combed through her soft curls, brushing against her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked forward, her teeth biting into her lower lip and her back arching against the wall behind her as his fingers slid between her folds, spreading her wetness as he went.

He ducked his head, crushing his mouth against hers, his tongue thrusting and parrying with hers as a low growl rumbled in his chest. His knee pushed between her thighs, pressing them further apart, his hands shoving her pants down the sculpted column of her legs. She writhed against him, a moan rasping from her throat and her hand dipping into the front of his pants, her fingers wrapping around his cock with a firm grip.

She saw his jaw tense and the ever-present frown soften ever so slightly.  She gasped when he gripped the back of her knee and lifted, boosting her further up on the wall, letting her guide his thick shaft into her slick center. A grunt sounded in her ear as he pushed into her, filling her, feeling her walls tighten around him.

Her fingers dug into the muscle at the small of his back, her breath coming in pants as he pulled out and slammed into her again, the slap of flesh on flesh and harsh moans the only sounds in the small room. His hands gripped her thighs with bruising strength and his mouth continued its assault on her throat.

Even through the haze of pleasure and pain and the drugs coursing through her system, she knew she would have marks on her neck but really couldn't bring herself to care. She moaned and sank her teeth into his shoulder, heard his shuddering intake of breath as he pumped his hips into hers.

"Dredd, I-" she panted, gasping as her world tilted and her climax rushed though her. The strong contraction of her inner muscles urged him on and his tempo increased, he felt her fingers pressed firmly against the base of his spine, digging for purchase as she rode out the wave of her release. With a shuddering groan, his own orgasm rose up and sent him over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his waist as he emptied into her with a low shout, her glazed eyes rolling up to meet his with a satisfied smile.

"Tha's what 'm talking about," she muttered, burying her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. Her lips curved when she heard his low scoff of amusement and felt him lift her slightly as he pulled out and she relaxed her hold on his waist, lowering her legs to the floor. She leaned back against the wall, a crooked smile playing across her lips, watching him. "Someone is going to find out about us one day, Dredd," she murmured, more to herself than anything.

His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly nodded, "There is some suspicion already. I've never made a colleague's safety more important than my own," he admitted, snapping his mouth shut when he realized what his statement could mean to her.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she studied him for a long moment before slowly nodding and reaching out to thread her fingers through his. "Okay," she said simply, pushing off the wall and heading towards his bedroom. It was late and she was too tired to think too hard about his pronouncement. He followed in her wake, lead along by the soft pressure of her fingers.


End file.
